The Stalker
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Kasuga yang setiap hari mendapatkan teror yang menghantuinya, hampir membuatnya menjadi gila. Akankah ia bisa lepas?/SasuGa/DLDR/fic gaje/RnR?/Rate M for thriller (?) :3


**The Stalker**

 **Chara : Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga**

 **Rate : Mature for Gore?**

 **Genre : Suspense, Crime (maybe)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, gak jelas, mengambil dari beberapa urban legend, typos, alur pasaran, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

 **MATURE CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **:chacha:**

 **Kasuga's POV**

Namaku Kasuga, salah satu mahasiswi di Universitas BASARA. Belakangan ini aku mendapatkan beberapa kejadian aneh.

Kejadian tersebut diawali dengan adanya nomor yang tak diketahui yang menghubungi nomor teleponku.

Awalnya aku tak menghiraukannya, aku mencoba untuk tidak membalas SMS-nya, ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Aku juga pernah berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah ulah iseng dari beberapa teman kampusku.

Namun, ia kemudian mengirim pesan singkat secara beruntun.

Ini sangat menakutiku.

 _From : +81-65-XXX-XXXX_

 _Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku tahu kalau kau sedang mengerjakan tugas di apartemenmu. Tolong balas pesanku._

Aku bergidik. Dari mana dia mengetahui aktivitasku saat ini?

Aku mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya. Namun setiap malam dia tahu akan apapun yang sedang aku kerjakan.

Kemudian aku pun mematikan _handphone-_ ku.

Namun, orang gila itu malah mengirim pesan ke _e-mail_ , dan akun sosial mediaku.

Aku mohon, siapapun jangan ganggu aku...

Begitu juga dengan waktu aku berkencan dengan pacarku, SMS itu juga masuk ke _inbox_ -ku.

 _From : +81-65-XXX-XXXX_

 _Siapa yang sedang bersamamu itu? Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengannya._

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku. Kelakuannya membuatku takut.

Aku bahkan menolah-noleh untuk mencari sosok yang mencurigakan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku tak tahu harus menghindar bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, aku pun mengganti nomor HP-ku, menutup semua akun lamaku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tak ada yang kuberitahu kecuali keluarga, pacar, dan temanku yang paling dekat. Dan aku harap, orang gila itu tak akan bisa menghubungiku lagi.

 **DRRTT...**

 **DRRTT...**

Pesan pun masuk. Aku pikir dari keluargaku, tetapi nomor yang menghubungiku itu nomor yang sama.

 _Ganti nomor baru, ya? Bagaimanapun aku bisa menemukanmu._

Dan esoknya...

 _Kau sangat cantik menggunakan gaun merah itu. Andai saja aku dapat menyentuhmu..._

Aku tak mau menceritakan semua ini, aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Nomor itu sudah aku tanyakan kepada pusat operator, tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui karena nomor itu adalah nomor yang telah lama mati.

Apa? Aku sungguh tak percaya. Buktinya saat ini dia terus menggangguku.

.

.

.

Di kampus juga aku mendapatkan gangguan. Baik itu surat terror yang mengganggu, bunga mawar, hingga pesan dan video misterius.

Hingga pada waktu itu, aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah dari dosen. Aku mencoba untuk fokus dan melupakan semua kejadian aneh yang telah berlalu itu.

Dan aku mendapatkan pesan lagi.

Ayolah, aku sudah mau gila!

Dan mau tak mau, aku pun membuka isi pesan itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah video yang berdurasi 3 menit 27 detik.

Wajahku memucat, jantungku berdegup begitu melihat isi video aneh itu...

Terdapat seseorang menggunakan kostum badut yang mencolok,penampilannya terkesan lebih mengerikan. Orang gila yang tengah memainkan boneka...beruangku?

Dan lebih mengejutkan, dia merekam video itu di kamar apartemenku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah memastikan bahwa apartemenku telah dikunci dengan sandi yang cukup aman, Begitu juga dengan kamarku, sudah kukunci dengan rapat.

Dia mengatakan, " _Kapan kamu pulang? Aku menunggu untuk menyentuhmu..."_

Tubuhku gemetaran, kubanting _handphone_ -ku. Aku pun merenung, apa salahku sehingga dia tega menggangguku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Aku mohon...siapapun itu, jangan ganggu aku lagi...

Dan malam itu, aku tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah temanku.

 **End POV**

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Kasuga tidak berani untuk keluar rumah. gadis pirang itu sangat takut akan _terror_ yang terus menghantuinya. Terlebih lagi dengan isi video yang Kasuga terima dua hari yang lalu.

Terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ketukan dari orang-orang pun tidak ia jawab.

 **DRRTT...**

 **DRRTT...**

Kasuga pun menerima telepon dari orang gila itu lagi. Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis beriris _hazel_ mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" Kasuga pun mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Kasuga, kenapa kamu tidak kuliah dua hari ini? Padahal kamu sehat-sehat saja._ " terdengar suara berat dari jarak jauh itu.

"SIAPA KAU, HAH!? AKU MOHON BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU!" isak gadis itu. Kasuga tak bisa menahan ketakutan ini lebih lanjut.

" _Heheheheh..._ " si penelepon hanya tertawa kecil. Tawanya mampu mengundang bulu kuduk gadis berdiri, " _Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Jika kau masih penasaran, apa perlu aku datang ke apartemenmu?_ " tanyanya.

"-!" Kasuga terdiam. Deru napasnya sudah tak beraturan lagi, "Jangan datang ke tempatku."

" _Walaupun kau melarang, aku akan tetap datang._ " jawab si penelepon, " _Tunggu kehadiranku, sayang._ "

Kasuga pun memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh itu. Gadis pirang itu pun hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja orang itu hanya bercanda. Degup jantung Kasuga sudah berdetak tak karuan lagi. Kasuga sangat ketakutan dan ingin menagis

 **Tok...**

 **Tok...**

 **Tok...**

"Kasuga, buka pintumu. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam." terdengar suara pria dari luar. Tetapi sepertinya Kasuga mengenal suara itu. Tapi...siapa?

Gadis _blonde_ tak mau menjawab. Sekarang Kasuga tengah mencoba melarikan diri untuk mencari celah yang aman.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau. Aku juga tahu kata sandi pintumu ini." ujar laki-laki itu.

Kalimatnya membuat Kasuga menghentikan tindakannya dan tambah takut. Keringat dingin telah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

 **BIIP...** pintu apartemen Kasuga telah terbuka. Dia telah mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan buruk.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kasuga begitu tahu siapa yang selama ini telah mengganggunya.

Sarutobi...Sasuke?

Salah satu mahasiswa yang satu jurusan dengan gadis itu.

Dan juga orang yang telah Kasuga tolak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _san_?" gumamnya. Gadis itu tak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi untuk dilontarkan kepada bajingan ini.

"Ya, ini aku Kasuga..." jawabnya. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kepada si pirang.

Gadis itu menangis, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku mohon, hentikan semua ini!"

Langkah Sasuke terus mendekat dan akhirnya menyentuh wajah gadis di depannya itu. Sedangkan Kasuga hanya bisa diam gemetaran, gadis itu sangat takut...

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat sakit hati atas penolakanmu yang sangat menyakitkan terhadapku." Sasuke pun berbisik, "Dengan mudahnya kau menginjak harga diriku waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu." lanjutnya.

Kasuga hanya bisa diam. Atmosfir di sini sangat tidak enak, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _san_..."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, Kasuga..." ujarnya. Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir gadis itu tanpa memberikan Kasuga kesempatan untuk bernapas sekalipun. Sesak. Serasa ingin dibunuh dengan perlahan-lahan.

Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gadis bermata kuning itu bahkan hanya diam saja dilecehkan seperti ini.

"Kau milikku." kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Kasuga tak tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan padanya.

Kasuga menepis tangan besar Sasuke hingga pisau itu terjatuh. Dilihat dari raut wajah pemuda itu, sepertinya dia sangat marah sekali.

Dan Sasuke pun berjongkok untuk mengambil pisaunya yang telah dijatuhkan oleh si pirang itu. Kasuga pun mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur, namun mata coklat pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengintimidasinya sehingga membuat mental Kasuga jatuh.

Kasuga pun terus mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke yang sudah gila itu. Namun tangannya yang kuat dan cepat dapat menangkap kaki Kasuga hingga terjatuh.

 **BRUK!** Kasuga terjatuh tertelungkup. Sasuke dengan terus menyeret gadis pirang itu seraya mengacungkan pisaunya kembali.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanyanya mengintimidasi seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Tidak! Kau sudah gila, Sasuke- _san_!" Kasuga pun terus memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Sasuke yang terus mendekat.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain..." ujarnya. Kemudian, Sasuke pun mencekik leher jenjang gadis itu. Ia merasa terhina karena telah ditolak dua kali oleh gadis cantik itu. Sasuke merasa senang menyiksa gadis yang telah melukai perasaannya hingga tak ada rasa belas kasihan sedikit pun.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain tak boleh memilikimu, hahahahah!" kemudian Sasuke pun menancapkan pisau itu ke dada gadis pirang hingga mulut gadis itu mengeluarkan darah.

Mata _hazel_ gadis itu melotot karena kesakitan, dan akhirnya meregang nyawa di tempat.

Detik itu adalah detik terakhirnya hidup.

"Kau milikku...Kasuga..." Sasuke menggumam pelan dan merasa puas.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Kematian Kasuga membuat kerabat, teman dan kekasihnya terpukul. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang baik, ceria dan ramah itu meninggal dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Mereka juga tidak mengetahui alasan Kasuga mengurung diri beberapa hari yang lalu. _CCTV_ di pintu apartemen Kasuga telah dirusakkan sebelumnya sehingga tak ada jejak yang mendukung. Pihak polisi juga tengah mencari pelaku yang dengan kejinya membunuh gadis bersurai kuning itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah duduk di sofa-nya dengan tenang. Seraya menyalakan pemantiknya, pemuda bersurai oranye itu menghisap rokoknya dan kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melihat sesuatu.

Terdapat sebuah jantung di dalam toples yang berisi cairan pengawet.

Sudut bibir kirinya menaik. Sasuke menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkan 'cinta' gadis itu.

Dia percaya, bahwa jika mengambil barang berharga dari seseorang pasti arwahnya akan datang kembali untuk meminta barang itu kembali.

Sasuke sangat menunggu saat itu.

Karena ia sangat mencintai gadis pirang itu.

* * *

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Kok jadi death chara gini, ya? Wkwkwkwk mana ancur lagi /plaks/ maaf jika nggak kerasa atau flat gitu :v soalnya aku lagi pengen bikin fic ini ajah... kalau ada kurang deskripsi, mohon bilang lewat PM :D hehehe.

Minggu depan aku UTS. Jadi aku hiatus selama 2 minggu. /emang siapa yang nunggu?/ Jaa ne! #kissbye *hueks*

Review, onegai? :D

See you,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**


End file.
